hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Pitched Battle of the Air Force Part I
'Pitched Battle of the Air Force Part I ' is the first of a two part episode, alongside Pitched Battle of the Air Force Part II. It is episode fifty-one of season one of Hero: 108. Plot Within Big Green, Woo the Wise is unveiling his latest invention, a green crystal sphere, to a large crowd of humans and animals. He explains that it can break down any organism into tiny cells, then reform it. However, upon asking for a volunteer to demonstrate the process, his audience recalls an art exhibit featuring Lin Chung's drawings and leave hastily, much to Woo's disappointment. At the art exhibit, which many of Big Green's inhabitants are attending, Lin Chung is receiving praise on his drawings. Woo, however, makes a resentful comment about art's inferiority to science. Crushed by the criticism, Lin Chung chooses to destroy his drawings out of shame, despite the discouragement of his comrades. Woo gleefully helps to shred the drawings, but Lin Chung suddenly stops. He arranges the shredded remains on the floor, creating fantastical beasts out of the parts of animals he had drawn. They are met with universal acclaim, with even Woo being inspired and impressed, and Commander ApeTrully declares that a book of them will be made and printed for all to enjoy. Following the distribution of the picture books, all the humans in a village are enjoying them. The Zebra brothers, sneaking around, investigate the source of the mirth and amusement, which they mistake for a comic book. They find the books and steal one, ultimately taking it back to East Citadel, where they enjoy its contents. High Roller finds them in the act and examines the book for himself and is also delighted, but in his case, because it gives him an idea. He summons the Bald Eagle army, the bat army, and the hen army. Then, he commands them to combine, forming the ultimate flying force. This new air proceeds to fly to Big Green, but the Big Green air force and Commander ApeTrully in his helicopter rise to meet them. The Commander attempts to dissuade the eagles, but his helicopter is blasted mercilessly by the hens' eggs and destroyed. His umbrella cap expands into a parachute and he begins his descent. The air force begins their attack, but the eagles evade and launch their own counter attack. The bats aid the eagles by using their mind-reading abilities to predict and counter the the air forces attacks. Rosefinch is the first to be defeated, but she is rescued by Master Chou and Burly. The air force realizes that they are fighting mind-readers, but cannot think of a way to combat the effect. With no way to attack this combined armada, the air force is forced to retreat. They fly to the base, grabbing their commander on the way, and seal themselves inside. Because the air force has been defeated, First Squad is summoned. Acting impetuously, Mighty Ray suggests a plan of brute force and he, Mystique Sonia, and Jumpy Ghostface board the planes and launch without thinking. They soon find that flying the planes is far more difficult than they had expected, and end up in peril as the planes careen through the air without control. However, because they have no idea what they are doing, the bats cannot interpret their plans and the eagles are taken out by the out-of-control planes. Ultimately, all crash-land. The eagles, however, prove undaunted and begin a ground attack. Meanwhile, Sonia and Jumpy are badly dazed, and Mighty Ray is in only slightly better condition. He still proves capable of an attack with his lightning, however, and the eagles abandon the hens and bats and flee. Realizing that High Roller and the eagles do not care about them, the hens and bats opt to join Big Green, where they are given a position with the air force performing the same roles they did for the eagles. Meanwhile, Woo the Wise has taken inspiration from Lin Chung's fused animals and has modified his invention into a cube that can break down and scramble organisms, then recreate them as a fusion beast. He tests it on Elephant King, Peacock Queen, Scorpion King, and Octopus King. The device is a success, and Woo uses it to create a variety of fusions. Having returned to East Citadel, High Roller unveils his new plan to the Zebras: he has allied with a huge, Black Dragon, and with the dragon's might he will defeat Big Green. Gallery Trivia *One of Lin Chung's drawings is of two hens, even thought the hens would not join Big Green until later. *When Rosefinch falls after her plane is destroyed, she does not remove her cap to ensure a safe landing. *First appearance of the Bats and the Hens Category:Episodes Category:Season 1